narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kazehorai
*sigh* There are so many things wrong with this Jutsu that I have no clue where to begin. * 1. A rasengan cannot be combined with elemental chakra unless 2-3 people are making it. One or two to form the Rasengan, and one to supply the elemental Chakra. Trying to do so on one's own is as impossible as looking left and right at the same time. This is due to the way that the Rasengan is formed. * 2. Jutsu cannot be made of more than one element. The only exception would be if two ninja combined two different Jutsu. * 3. To combine a Rasengan with three different elements would require 4-5 people. One or two to form the Rasengan, and then three to each supply a different element. * 4. Wind Jutsu cannot be used for cutting unless the user is aligned with wind as their Main or Secondary Element. * 5. Only Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, and Minato Namikaze can use the Rasengan. For Seireitou to use it, he would have had to receive training from one of these three people. And even if he were to recieve training, one does not teach someone the Rasengan freely. Minato developed the Rasengan. He taught it to Jiraiya because Jiraiya was his sensei. And he taught it to Kakashi because Kakashi was his student. Then Jiraiya taught it to Naruto because Naruto is Minato's son. Before you make a Jutsu, I recommend that you learn a little about the Naruto series. --Cyberweasel89 21:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hold Your Horses This jutsu is legitimate, because; # Only Naruto has to use multiple people due to his lack of chakra control. # Jutsu most certainly can be made of more than one element as long as the user has the talent to combine them. # Wind can bu used to cut, no matter what use its in. Every wind element user is living proof of that. It does not have to their main element to cut, that makes no sense. # Minato taught Seireitou Hyuga the technique before he dies and Seireitou Hyuga is Seireitou Uchiha's master so it is completely legitimate. PS: Even though Seireitou wrote this for me, I am a Naruto geek. You can't stump me that easily Cyberweasel-chan. Ten Tailed Fox 21:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) No... You seem to be misunderstanding. * 1. It is specifically stated by Kakashi in the Naruto manga that combining the Rasengan with an element is as impossible as trying to look left and right at the same time. Are you saying that Seireitou Uchiha has the ability to do what is physically and mentally impossible to do on one's own? * 2. I'm confused as to where you are getting this fact. Name one CANON Jutsu that combines two elements, not counting the ice and wood techniques. * 3. Actually, no. All of the Canon users of wind Jutsu that use it to cut are aligned with wind. In order for Naruto to learn how to use wind to cut, he had to endure training with Kakashi that involved using wind to cut a leaf, then using wind to cut a waterfall. The training is too difficult for anyone to do it without the skill with wind Jutsu that only comes with being aligned with wind. * 4. If you look at any character on the Naruto Canon Wiki, they have only one elemental alignment. If you look at other characters, they may have two elemental alignments. One is listed as "Main" and the other is listed as "Secondary". One can only have two elemental alignments, with one as a Main Element, and one as a Secondary Element. * 5. Very well. You have sufficiently explained one aspect of your Jutsu that was brought into question. You still have yet to prove the other four. Do not think you know more about Naruto than I. You may be a Naruto geek, but I am a full encyclopedia of Naruto knowledge. I have provided you with cold, hard facts. And I expect the same from you. --Cyberweasel89 22:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC) OMG, your not getting it!! Damn it, Cyberweasal, read my Seireitou Hyuga page before commenting!! *'1:' Minato Namikaze is Seireitou's sensei *'2:' It is possible to look both left and right at the same time, just look one side and imagine looking at the other side, even though you arent looking there, doesnt mean your wrong at what it looks like. *'3:' People can have more then 2 elements, it just requires an ass-load of training to pull off, which Seireitou Hyuga put seireitou uchiha under *'4:' It is possible to use more an 1 element on a single jutsu by yourself, you just cant combine them into 1 element without a kekkai genkai. *'5:' Last thing, just because no-one in the cannon has a multiple-element jutsu, doesnt mean it doesnt exists. --Seireitou 22:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Alright here we go again Okay everyone here's the deal: # If you must know, Kakashi used that example metaphorically. Anyone who watches Naruto knows that there is always a loophole in every situation. Like Seireitou said, you can look both left and right if you imagine the other direction, which is easy for someone with Sharingan because they can memorize virtually anything. # Seireitou Uchiha possess an alignment with wind, in fact he has all of the elements necessary for this move. # How you ask? Simple, Kakashi uses three elements because of his Sharingan. Therefore it would be child's play for a full blood Uchiha to do this. Need I remind you that Pain has every single element, even with a Kekkai Genkai it proves it is possible to have more than 2 elements. # Wind Element is a cutting jutsu. Name one time where a wind element technique did not cut something. # And finally, we are not fusing all three elements into one. It is stated by Kakashi that only fusing the elements forms a Kekkai Genkai, Seireitou is not doing this. He is merely layering his jutsu with different elements which, with the proper training, could be done. Sorry if I come off as rude, but trust me, I know the Naruto world inside and out and your points don't seem to add up. Ten Tailed Fox 23:25, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Yes * 1. Yes, but it is still physically impossible to look both left and right at the same time. And even though Kakashi was speaking metaphorically, his point is clear: Adding elemental chakra to the Rasengan is impossible without the use of Shadow Clones or another person to help. * 2. No. One is born with their elemental alignment. In fact, a person does not even know their own alignment without the use of a slip of paper that reads a person's elemental alignment and reacts to the element. * 3. The Sharingan does not allow you to align with more than two elements. This is never stated anywhere in the series. * 4. Actually, the fact that there is no multiple-element canon Jutsu means that a multiple-element fanon Jutsu has no basis on fact, and thus should not be allowed in a respectable, literate roleplay or fanfiction. * 5. You cannot combine elements into one. Name one canon Jutsu where this is done. And I also remind you of the above point about having basis on canon fact. * 6. Even if you could combine them into one, this Jutsu does not do this. It is simultaneously using three different elements for three different parts of the Jutsu, which is basically spitting on Kishimoto-sama's concept of combining the Rasengan with an element, something Naruto could only do with Shadow Clones. * 7. A Wind Jutsu that does not cut? Zaku's wind tunnels in his arms. Pein's Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm. There are other examples, but most of them are not canon. * 8. Not fusing the elements into one makes this Jutsu all the more impossible to do without Shadow Clones. I am not saying that this Jutsu is impossible. I am just saying that this Jutsu is impossible without the aid of 4-5 Shadow Clones. The Kitjutsu (a word that is impossible to exist in the Japanese language) version might even require an addition Shadow Clone, depending on whether it uses regular Chakra and Kitsune Chakra, or just Kitsune Chakra (the article does not clarify). * 9. I believe it has been established that Minato taught the Rasengan to Seireitou. That matter has been settled in favor of you, so we should drop it. --Cyberweasel89 23:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Alright I am fair man. So Cyberweasel, tell me what to do with this jutsu to make it possible with out dropping all of the elements. If you prove this your way of this jutsu is legitimate, I'll change the jutsu. Ten Tailed Fox 23:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Very Well Hm... If you insist. when Naruto makes the Wind Release: Rasengan, he supplies the chakra, while one Shadow Clone works the chakra, and another Shadow Clone supplies the elemental chakra. Seeing as how most do not have Naruto's poor chakra control, most could make the Rasengan on their own. Therefore, while the user makes the Rasengan, he or she has three Shadow Clones help. One to supply the fire element, one to supply the wind element, and one to supply the lightning element. Any one of the shadow clones can easily be replaced with an ally to supply the elemental chakra. Like I said, I am not saying that this Jutsu is impossible. I am just saying that this Jutsu is impossible to do on one's own, without aid from either Shadow Clones or allies. Besides that point, it is a fairly creative and original Jutsu. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 00:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) But... Though I feel I should mention that I don't want you to change the Jutsu. I was just pointing out that it was impossible to do as it was in canon. I don't want to ruin everyone's fun. --Cyberweasel89 00:23, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thats ok I just meant that if you'll tell me how, I'll make it better. Ten Tailed Fox 00:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC)